merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock
A warlock is a term given to any male human who possesses the ablility to learn and perform magic. Synonyms for the word 'warlock' include wizard and sorcerer. The only difference between a warlock and a witch is gender, as both possess the same gift. Although the majority of warlocks do not use their powers for evil, it was widely assumed during Uther Pendragon's reign that all creatures of or born of magic were evil, and were too big of a threat to be accepted into normal society, leading to the Great Purge which saw the fall of thousands of creatures of magic, including warlocks, witches, dragons and dragonlords. Some warlocks, however, managed to avoid persecution and blended into normal society without detection. Magic is a genetical charcteristic passed down from generation to generation. When a warlock notices his magical ability, he has the choice whether to pursue their talent or to ignore it. Absence from performing magic will result in the warlock losing most or even all of his magical ability. Magical abilities Spell casting The main characteristic of a warlock or witch is the ability to cast a spell. This is done by pointing the hand at the subject of the spell, reciting an enchantment and a flash of yellow in the eyes. Spells vary from the mundane to the deadly, although a warlock must hone their skills before attempting any dangerous spells. Some advanced warlocks are able to cast spells without reciting an enchantment at all, although this is very advanced magic. The druid boy Mordred was capable of such a feat even at a very young age, as (apparently) was Merlin. Seer Some warlocks and witches are born with the ability to predict the future or to see an event occuring in a distant place. This usually comes in the form of a dream or vision, usually when the warlock is asleep. Unlike being a dragonlord, a Seer's power is completely involuntary and usually causes a lot of distress for the warlock. Dragonlord Some warlocks are born with the ability to tame, talk to and even kill dragons. This type of warlock is known as a dragonlord, and although the ability is incredibly rare, it is genetic and passed down from generation to generation, but only after the previous ancestor with this power is dead. According to the Old Religion, dragonlords are brothers to dragons through a connection of the soul. Telepathy It seems that all creatures of magic capable of speech have the ability to communicate messages using only their minds. Warlocks and witches are also capable of doing so, though the Druids in particular seem skilled at this. Listening to telepathic messages is involuntary for warlocks and witches, though the sender can choose who they send their message to. Known Warlocks *Merlin *Edwin Muirden *Balinor (deceased) *Ghost Boy *Gregor Muirden *Mordred *Anhora *Tauren *Cornelius Sigan (deceased) *Trickler *Balinor's father (deseased) *Balinor's grandfather (deseased) *Aglain *Alvarr *Cerdan *Thomas Collins (deseased) *Gaius *Taliesin (deceased) Category:Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Creatures Category:Magical creatures